


Spoken Words

by tzaya



Series: Tight-lipped. [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Izaya's pov, M/M, Morning After, Pining, bcs theyre different endings, imagine two diff universe, in the sense of fwb but enemies, not a sequel to the other one or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for Izaya, a man who’d keep secrets from his own heart, it was hard to keep love suppressed when the object of his longing is right before his eyes, causing word after word to spill out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is another version of [Kept Unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7541227). the story is, i wrote this (spoken words) first originally, but then i didnt like it so much since it wasnt what i intended it to be. so i rewrote and it became 'kept unsaid' which is from shizuo's pov and diff ending. but my friends liked this ver w zaya's pov as well, so thts why im releasing both! 
> 
> theyre not related to each other since certain words are diff, and esp the ending. thts why it's not the same story, but instead two diff stories? tell me which one you like better :p ♥

His body felt sluggish from last night, and he silently noted the way the sunlight shining through the blinds which caused the room to be dimly lit, but just enough for Izaya to see every feature of the person next to him, even with his eyelids still heavy from sleep.

“I’ve said such a thing before, but your sleeping face is quite cute,” he heard his own groggy voice croon.

Shizuo wouldn’t have allowed Izaya to do this if he was awake, Izaya thought as his fingers brushed across the soft strands of his love’s hair. The love he yearned to have, _thirsted_ for but will never be reciprocated, not when nothing about Izaya himself has changed.

He’d seen the way Shizuo made the attempts to direct his affections towards him, and for a while, Izaya was filled with an immense feeling of happiness— until the first strike of pain hit him when the emotion swimming in Shizuo’s eyes weren’t like his own crimson ones. Then came another strike, and _another_ , to render him helpless with the heart-wrenching pain in his chest.

And he hated that he didn’t care as long as he could still stay by Shizuo’s side.

“…but that was with a different feeling, hm?”

_Can you try again? Please._

_Please._

_Ple-_

_Shizuo._

_I want to be loved, too._

“What a foolish… lo…” the word felt foreign to say, especially when it involved him and another person, someone who’d surprisingly surpassed the love he had towards humanity.

“..ve.”

His fingers found their way to Shizuo’s cheeks, barely touching them so he wouldn’t wake Shizuo up despite being already aware of how deep Shizuo sleeps, and Izaya leaned in to press his lips against Shizuo’s forehead in a chaste peck.

How he wished he wouldn’t have done that when Shizuo’s voice sent chills down his spine.

“You’re still here?”

“I fell asleep, of course. I wouldn’t have wanted to be in Shizu-chan’s room longer than needed. It stinks of cigarette.”

“Yeah, but as much as your house is better, I wish you’d stay sometimes.”

“What?”

“How much longer are we going to pretend and spit insults towards each other?”

Izaya didn’t respond, then.

All he could remember after was the way his breath hitched when a familiar pair of arms -ones he’d spend nights memorizing the way they looked and felt just so the feeling would linger longer when he’s home, sat by his computer and already missing Shizuo- snaked around his thin waist to tug him back into that warm embrace.

He remembered how natural it felt to hug Shizuo and nudge his nose into the crook of Shizuo’s neck where the morning stubble felt rough rubbing across his cheek, but he couldn’t care less about that when he felt Shizuo’s breath ghost over the skin of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Izaya murmured under his breath, so soft Shizuo almost didn’t catch it.

“I heard.”


End file.
